The Sun Rises For Us
by CrazyObsessive
Summary: A special morning at Edgeworth's house before a trial. PHOENIX/EDGEWORTH ONESHOT


**This is just a short and simple one-shot I wrote during state testing last year in school. The scenerio is a typical one, so I feel kind of lame. I couldn't help but try writing my own version though...hope you don't mind. ^^; Lot's of fluffy ooey-gooeyness here (and a few pitiful attempts at humor)! I hope that makes up for my lack of originality! :)**

_**Disclaimer: The characters mentioned in this work of fiction do NOT belong to me. They belong to Capcom. No profit of any kind is being made, and the purpose of this story is for entainment purposes ONLY.**_

* * *

A strip of luminous light seeped through a parting in the rooms crimson colored curtains and lit up a certain attorney's face. He currently lied on his side, his face hidden in another man's shoulder, resting in a light sleep. All was quiet in the room, until a loud, buzzing noise split the silence. At first, no one dared move. It wasn't until a man with silver hair mumbled something incoherently and slowly rised from his position that someone shifted in the bed.

A raven haired attorney turned on his other side and groaned, "Mutiny". He pulled the plush white covers over his head as he had his back turned to his lover.

The prosecutor let out a low yawn, all the while rubbing his right eye with the back of his hand. After a moment of sitting on the edge of the bed dozing off, he finally hit the 'snooze' button on his alarm clock and got up.

"M…Miles?" mumbled the man in bed.

"I'll be back, Phoenix," replied the silver haired man, leaving the bedroom.

Phoenix continued to doze in and out of REM sleep, until a few moments later he was sorely interrupted by a bright light burning his eyelids.

"Ugggh!" moaned Phoenix, hastily grabbing the pillow his lover lied on and shoving it in his face.

"Phoenix, you need to wake up. Court will be in session in about three hours," Miles grumbled, thrashing open the thick, red curtains.

"Yeah, three hours Edgeworth," Phoenix whined, removing the pillow from his face, "unlike you, it only takes me about ten to fifteen minutes to get ready."

Edgeworth bypassed the potential insult and walked over to Phoenix. As if to shut him up, he cupped the side of the attorneys face in his hand and planted a firm kiss on his lover's lips.

When Miles parted, he said in a low yet sweet voice, "I was going to make us a big breakfast as preparation for the turnabout in court today."

Phoenix sent Miles the famous grin he loved so much, "Well, isn't that nice of you?"

"Yes, in fact, it is," Miles began making his way to the bedroom door, "so don't expect me to do it everyday," he retreated before words could escape Phoenix's mouth.

Phoenix chuckled softly to himself, "I love you too Edgeworth, I love you too."

Instead of waiting for breakfast in bed doing nothing, Phoenix decided the wisest thing to do was take a shower. Just as soon as Phoenix put a leg in to step inside the shower, Miles called for him.

"Uh, just a sec!" Phoenix called back. He grabbed the fluffy, white towel that sat on top of the lid of the toilet seat and hastily wrapped it around his waist. He turned off the shower (Miles hates it when unnecessary water is wasted) and booked it down the hall.

"You in the kitchen?" he called.

"Yes, I was just wondering if…" Edgeworth turned to a certain bare-chested ace attorney.

For a moment, there was silence.

"…you wanted…bacon or…"

"Sausage?" Phoenix guessed. He then noticed Miles' bright pink face and couldn't help but speak in his 'seductive voice', "Hmm, I'm kind of in the mood for some of your delicious sau-."

Unfortunately for Phoenix, Miles quickly spun around and cut him off, "Never mind. I know what you want now," he opened the stainless steel fridge, "just go take your bloody shower."

Phoenix frowned, "Aww, Miles. I was only teasing."

"I-I know you were. But damnit Phoenix, arousing me isn't going to get us anywhere!"

"S-sorry."

Edgeworth pulled out a package of de-thawed sausage links from the fridge and set them on the counter and sighed, "Don't worry about it Phoenix. Go enjoy yourself and take a long shower. Breakfast will be fully prepared in about thirty minutes.

"Oh…okay." Phoenix turned around and was heading back into the hallway, until Miles incoherently mumbled something. Phoenix stopped in his tracks and whirled back around, "Were you talking to me just now?"

"Yes."

Phoenix stood in silence waiting for Miles to speak again; when he didn't say anything, Phoenix asked with a slight tone of annoyance, "What did you say then?"

"I said, 'I love you'," Edgeworth answered, grabbing a pan from the high cupboard above him.

The spiky haired attorney couldn't help but smile. His heart felt as if it had expanded five times its original size, and its beating quickened every passing second. Phoenix found himself drifting towards the prosecutor with open arms. When he gingerly wrapped his arms around Miles' waist, the prosecutor couldn't help but jump in his skin at the sudden contact. Phoenix pecked the back of his partner's neck, and rested his head on his shoulder, "I love you too, you know. Your grumpiness and all."

Miles shook his head, all the while smirking in disbelief, "What am I going to do with you, Phoenix?"

"Why, kiss me of course!"

Miles groaned, froze in place for a moment, and turned to kiss Phoenix. The kiss was short– too short apparently- as Phoenix frowned at Edgeworth when they parted.

"Now go take a shower. You smell like a sweaty sock."

Just as Miles suggested, Phoenix took a long, hot, shower. After about forty-five minutes, Phoenix returned to the kitchen (fully dressed in his traditional blue suit this time) to see a huge serving of different breakfast entrees waiting for him at the table.

Miles was setting down some clean plates and silverware when he looked up to see Phoenix, "How did you manage to style your hair so quickly?" he teased.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's natural!"

Miles smirked, "I'm only playing, Wright. No need to get so defensive."

Phoenix then blushed in embarrassment, "I know. It's just that Maya and everyone else I know constantly make fun of my hair."

"Want me to threaten them for you?" Miles asked, the smirk from earlier still plastered on his face. Phoenix passively waved a hand as he took a seat at the table, "Nah, it's fine. I'm sure I can manage to ignore them somehow."

"Good, because I wasn't going to defend you anyway," Miles joked, joining Phoenix.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"It's not my job. Or did you forget I'm a prosecutor?" Miles teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Miles, you don't have to lie to me. I know you'd defend me in a situation like that."

"Possibly, possibly not," Edgeworth said before helping himself to the platter of stacked pancakes. Not long after, Phoenix followed suit.

And for the next half hour, the two men ate having idle chit-chat and exchanged words of affection. The time seemed to have flown over their heads, as it was 9:10 when Edgeworth glanced at the clock that hung in the kitchen. "Oh! I have to quickly get ready. Excuse me, Phoenix," he said, dabbing his mouth with his napkin and rising up from his seat.

"Want me to put all this in the sink?" Phoenix asked pointing at the clutter of dirty dishes on the table.

"Yes, please; if it isn't any trouble."

"Miles, I practically live here. As if cleaning is really a problem."

The silver haired man grinned, "Thank you."

Phoenix nodded.

"Now, it won't take me more tan thirty minutes to take a shower and get dressed," Miles reassured the attorney, "so we won't be late."

"Alright. Don't worry so much about time and just get going already!"

"Okay. I'll be back," Miles quickly headed to the bathroom to take his shower.

Once he heard the hallway bathroom door close, Phoenix stared at the mess in front of him and let out a long sigh, "Gosh, this is a lot of dishes." He rubbed the back of his head, "I better get started then. Miles never said to wash them, but I think I will anyway."

With his goals in mind, he took off his navy blue blazer and red tie, _just to be safe_, he thought, and began rolling up his sleeves.

"Alright, Phoenix. Are you ready to go?" asked the burgundy clad prosecutor, wondering in the kitchen, adjusting his cravat. When he looked up from his duties, he saw his lover busy drying a wet plate.

Miles' eyes widened in surprise, "Phoenix, you know you didn't have to wash the dishes, right?"

Phoenix looked over his shoulder, "I know. I just wanted to surprise you."

Miles' eyes then dimmed and a small smile spread across his features, "Well, that was awfully nice of you."

Phoenix smirked and turned his attention back to the sink, "Exactly. So don't expect me to do it everyday!"

"Very funny, Phoenix. Now, if you don't mind getting your things together for the trial today-."

"Oh, crap!" Phoenix suddenly dropped the saucer and rag he was holding into the sink in front of him, "the trial!" He quickly spun around and ran into Miles' study.

"Honestly, Wright! How can you forget about your **job**?"

"I-I…"Phoenix stammered from the other room. The opening of his briefcase and the rustling of papers could be heard.

Miles brought a palm to his face and sighed, "Wright, just grab your things and let's go to the courthouse. You can check your evidence and testimony there."

As Miles' last word was said, Phoenix bustled into the kitchen, with his brown briefcase in hand, "Okay, all set. I have everything!"

The prosecutor cocked and eyebrow and pointed at the blazer and tie that still hung from the back of a dining table chair, "Not quite."

The attorney followed Edgeworth's finger and finally noticed his clothes, "Heh. I knew that. I was just joshing you."

"Right." Miles rolled his eyes.

Phoenix set his briefcase down and went to grab the rest of his outfit. When he slid on his jacket and fastened his tie around his neck, he spun around to face Edgeworth.

"Excellent. Now let's leave," Miles picked up Phoenix's briefcase and tossed it to him.

"Someone's in a hurry."

We should have left five minutes ago. I don't want to be late." Miles was already heading to the front door, grabbing his own breifcase as he left.

"Oh yeah; to you, not being early to the courthouse is considered being late."

Miles opened the front door and froze in place, "Wright. The moment I sit in my car is the moment I start the engine and drive off. So, unless you get your ass in the car right now, you'll be depending on public transit to take you to work today."

Phoenix winced. Before he could say anything, Miles shut the door behind him, leaving the attorney alone. "I swear, his PMS is sometimes worse than Maya's," he commented dryly. He shook his head in miled frustration and grabbed the house keys that sat in a glass bowl near the living room entrance. Just as Phoenix was about to walk away, he did a quick double take, and to his surprise, the keys to Miles' red sports car were still resting at the bottom of the bowl.

"That big softy," Phoenix snickered, taking the car keys. He tucked them into his pants pocket and opened the front door that lead to the bright and shining world outside.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome~ :)**


End file.
